Rain
by Arlath's Star
Summary: What if their luck ran out?
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, another story. Posting may be a bit irregular as I'm now on what's supposed to be one of the most work-intensive UK university courses you can do, but I'll try my best. **

**This is the nearest thing I've ever come to a song-fic, as it's vaguely inspired by Mika's song 'Rain'. I used it as the title because I couldn't think of anything else. If I think of a better one I may change it. **

**I don't own Mika or any of their song lyrics. I'd far rather own Torchwood. But I don't own that either.**

Chapter One

Rain.

It cascaded down through the glow of the streetlamps like the blessing of the gods. The sharp staccato tap-danced across the metal roof, muted and mesmerising, and the world behind the windows blurred.

The cool evening air and the rushing roar of the rain swallowed the complaints of the searchers, apparently hunting in vain. One stopped still and followed the glinting rivulets up with their eyes; up the dirty alley walls, past the faded pub sign and up into the depths of the sky.

_I've never seen rain like this before. Not in Cardiff. It's, it's beautiful…_

"Oi, Gwen! Stop standing there gawping at the sky and bloody help! I want to find this piece of rift-junk before we all drown!"

_Well, _I_ think it's beautiful…_

"I don't get it!" That was a different voice, this time half-shouting to be heard. "My scanner says it's here alright, but there's nothing obvious. It's like it's all around us, but we just can't see it!"

"It's the rain."

"What?"

"The rain." Gwen repeated. "Look at it."

They did. Jack nodded his approval. "Yep. That's it alright."

"Is it harmful?" Owen was looking up at the clouds nervously, his hair already plastered to his head.

"Have you dissolved yet? No, I reckon it's harmless. Just take the sample, and then we can get somewhere warm. And dry. I like dry at the moment."

They stood around with their hands tucked deep into their pockets, bending their heads against the rain, as Owen crouched down with a phial. The sound of people could suddenly be heard as the pub door opened and a noisy crowd came out. Nearby, a car pulled to a halt in a spatter of puddles and the sound of slamming doors echoed down the alley.

Jack tilted his head as the noises got closer. "Head them off." he instructed Gwen.

Grumbling, Gwen set off through the puddles, and it wasn't long before the sound of her voice was added to the concoction as well.

"She always says it's police business." Owen commented, carefully screwing on a bottle lid.

"She's used to it." Tosh replied. "Please hurry up."

"Alright, alright. God, woman…"

Gwen had dispersed of the revellers, and was now trying to get rid of the other man.

"This is our house, you see. I've got a right to know what's been happening down that alley. I've got a family here, three young kids – Can't you at least tell me what's going on?"

Gwen could see the afore-mentioned family hurrying through a nearby doorway, out of the rain, and wished she could follow them. "No, I'm sorry, this is police business, we can't release a statement to the public until…"

"It's doesn't say police on the car. Torchwood – is that a special branch, or something? What's down there? Is it drugs? Is this some kind of forensics team?"

Gwen cursed whichever genius had designed the SUV. "Look…"

There were footsteps behind her, followed by the sound of the SUV's doors being unlocked: "... just don't go down there, ok?"

. . . .

"Coffee? Hot chocolate? Dry coats? Towels…?"

"All of them please, Ianto, and I'm afraid the SUV's a little damp too." Jack threw himself down on the sofa, unintentionally soaking it.

"What an evening." Owen moaned.

"What happened? Anything I wouldn't want to miss?"

"Oh, nothing much." Owen accepted his steaming cup of coffee without a word of thanks. "We had a really great time standing around in alien rain getting cold, wet and miserable and then we had to get out and change the bloody tyres halfway back just as we'd started to dry off…"

"And you shut your hand in the door, remember?"

"Yeah, I _do_ remember, funnily enough, Tosh." Owen rubbed his hand in the vague hope it would win him some sympathy. It didn't. "But you did take us down a 'short-cut' that then sent us off on diversions half the way round Cardiff."

"There weren't any roadworks there last time I went that way..."

Night closed in, the arguments died down and the Hub steadily became quiet and empty. One small bottle lay deserted on the side, sparkling gently underneath the security lights.

But as the rainwater drains away, down through the sewers, deep below the city in the dark tunnels where nothing but weevils can see, something is still glimmering.


	2. Chapter 2

**No time to thank reviewers I'm afraid, except in a very general sense – I need to get some sleep. Matriculation is exhausting, but fun. I'm glad you found the story interesting.**

Chapter Two

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The alarm didn't go off and then I slept in…"

"Didn't Rhys wake you up?" Owen was feeling particularly bitter this morning. At least Gwen had _got_ some sleep. Stupid dogs, barking all night…

"It's Rhys' alarm too, Owen. And then the toaster broke…"

"The _toaster_ broke? What kind of excuse is that!"

"I was just saying it's not been a good morning…"

"Couldn't you have had cereal or something? Or did all the spoons have holes in?"

"Owen!"

"Can you stop bickering? Please?" Tosh sounded tired. "Don't you have some work to do or something?"

"Yeah, that sample…"

"Ah, the sample…" Jack had appeared, leaning against a doorway looking rather more hesitant than normal and obviously not at all willing to complete his sentence.

"He knocked it over this morning." Ianto supplied, busy handing out the first batch of coffees of the day.

"Yeah… sorry Owen."

"Great! So that means there's no report to write up then?"

"Actually, I do have some other paperwork you need to do." Ianto placed the last mug on Tosh's desk.

"But if I accidentally burn it by ten o'clock I'll have the rest of the morning free, right?"

10.03 am

"Er… Ianto? You know that paperwork?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're totally not going to believe that this wasn't deliberate, but it _was_ just a bit a bad luck…"

"Yes…?"

"I spilt the coffee over it."

Ianto's face remained blank. "And I suppose you want a new cup of coffee now, yes?"

"That'd be great."

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"Part of this network's just crashed on me. I'd ask Tosh, but she looks ill."

Ianto glanced over at the technician's desk, and saw that Gwen was right. Tosh was resting her head on the cool desktop. "She wasn't looking too good this morning either. I'll get Owen to have a look at her in a moment."

"She's got something funny on her arm too, like it's got a rash or something. I caught sight of it earlier but I think she's trying to pretend she's ok."

Ianto nodded. That was just like Tosh. Owen would try and get off for any little thing, but Tosh would have to be physically incapable of leaving bed before she failed to turn up at her computer.

He couldn't see any obvious reason for the system failure, so he left Gwen to look at it (admittedly in this case the look was a rather blank one) and headed down to the medical bay.

Owen wasn't there, but Jack was.

"Have you seen Owen? Tosh is looking ill… What are you doing, Jack?"

"Nothing."

"You were just putting the bandages away." Ianto said accusingly, looking at him suspiciously.

Jack gave in. "It's not a huge problem. There's no need to call Owen, or anything…"

"Just tell me, Jack."

"I sprained my ankle on the stairs."

"How?"

Jack shrugged. "I was just unlucky, I guess."

Ianto frowned. "Let's go up to your office. I need to test something. Can you get up there?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've just got a theory…"

They passed the others on the way. Gwen had cornered Owen. At least that was one thing off Ianto's list.

"Owen, it's fine, it's just a headache or a migraine or something. I've only had it since this morning…"

Ianto closed the door on Tosh's croaky protests. "Everything's going wrong for you. Can't you see?"

Jack just frowned at him.

"Your ankle, Tosh's migraine, the computer problems, knocking over that bottle, the coffee spillage, those papers you couldn't find this morning, Gwen's alarm… Don't you see? It's just one long streak of bad luck."

"Or coincidence…" Jack mused. "Hey! We got lost last night as well, and Owen hurt his hand…"

They both looked at each other.

"Here. Hand me a coin." Ianto demanded.

"What for?"

Ianto took the twenty-pence piece out of his outstretched hand and tossed it. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"Nope. Try again."

"Tails."

"Nope."

"That's normal, Ianto…"

"Try it again."

"Heads…heads…tails…heads….heads…tails…tails….tails…Ok, maybe you have a point."

"Have you got a dice, or something?"

"Jack!" Owen had burst into the room with no warning, out of breath and panting. "I'm going… taking Tosh in the SUV… can't find the medicine here… got to get her…"

"What?" Ianto asked desperately, wondering how things could possibly be going downhill this quickly. "What's happening?"

Jack had already rushed outside.

Behind them, Owen took a deep breath.

"Meningitis. She's got meningitis."

**Err… blame the college posters? I'm paranoid now, really I am.**

**Please review. It'll be nice to get some emails that aren't about essays or meetings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again no time to thank all the wonderful wonderful people who reviewed – sorry! – in fact I don't really even have time to read this through again. And sorry it took so long too. Ah well. Here goes.**

Chapter Three

"Owen? How are things going over there?"

Gwen and Ianto crowded around Jack as they waited for Owen's reply.

"_She's stable. I think we caught it early enough."_

Ianto hated it when Owen used that word. Stable. You could be stable and stood on a cliff edge, couldn't you? All it meant was that you weren't moving anywhere. Like when you were dead, for example.

Jack let out a sigh. "Good. Listen, Owen, I need you back here. The only way I can be certain she's safe is if we sort all this out."

"_You think this is alien?"_

"Ianto's got a theory. I need you back here as soon as possible. I know it's not easy."

"_Yeah. Yeah. Ok. I'll get back as soon as I can."_

"Thanks." Jack switched off the comms and turned to the others. "Come on. We need more information about this!"

"I'm still waiting for the system to reboot, sir."

"These are the Hub systems! They shouldn't crash!"

Ianto shrugged. "Luck."

"I don't think much of luck right now." Gwen murmured.

Jack was pacing up and down. "All these things started happening last night…"

Gwen nodded. "Ever since we were stood out in that rain. I think that's what it is. Something came through with us that's made us unlucky."

"If Ianto's right about the unlucky thing."

"I think I am, sir."

"Oh, thank God." Gwen exclaimed.

Jack regained his composure as the screens flickered back into life. "Track down everyone we know was in that area last night. Check the pub CCTV, any cameras on the street… Ianto, how large an area would you say was affected?"

"I'm checking it now. It seems to have been quite a large rift spike."

"If it came through higher up the rain could have had time to spread out more as it fell." Gwen suggested. "We were just underneath the centre of it. Does that mean we're worse off?"

"I don't think so." Ianto said quietly. "Not looking at the information that coming from the police and the hospital."

Jack was over there immediately. "Higher than average?"

"I'd say so, yes."

Jack grimaced.

"The pub we parked next to last night nearly burnt down this morning." Gwen announced from her desk. "That can't be a coincidence, surely?"

Ianto was already busy cross-referencing the data from the CCTV cameras with the lists of hospital inpatients. "Here's one: a man had a heart attack this morning. He was in the streets nearby last night. And a woman came in a few hours ago with a broken arm… there's a stroke patient too…"

"…And Tosh."

"And Tosh."

"Police reports say four houses in the area were burgled last night. That's pretty unlucky. Or just Cardiff."

"A six-year-old's been mauled by a dog. Their mother got caught in the rain last night, so that counts."

Gwen looked up, wide-eyed, from checking the news updates. "This affects family as well?"

Jack watched her hurry off. "We may as well tell the whole city to go back to bed. Even then someone would probably still suffocate underneath the sheets."

"Do you mind if I make a quick phone call as well, sir?"

Jack nodded, watching the news updates flash across Gwen's abandoned screen. A company collapse, job cuts, a bar fight last night that had turned particularly violent… Even as he watched they were joined by yet another one, this time telling of a car crash in the city centre.

How were they supposed to sort this out? And what if someone else went the same way Tosh had? They didn't even have a sample any more…

...

The fireman sighed to himself. Car accidents were always the worst, especially when there were kids involved. And these fancy new four-by-fours did so much damage.

**Umm… please please please review, because I haven't really been getting that many and knowing that people want to read this really helps with the whole finding time to post thing. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I've decided that it's my evening off it seems fair to give you your proper due this time. And since I'm aware that I've skimped on it rather a lot recently and I've been reading to many classical epics I've decided to do it in high style…**

'**O Muses, help me to sing the praises of my glorious reviewers!  
****thedeejay, deeta and L.A.H.H. of great renown  
****Long-named FanGirl Moment xD and NikkieSheepie,  
****New Quiet Time and brionyjae who brightens my day.  
****Loyal Marian Locksley and ZeMightyPikachu  
****And gernumblies of wise words.  
****Now sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns.  
****Many cities of men he saw and learned their minds  
****Many pains he suffered, heartsick on the open sea,  
****Fighting to save his life and bring his comrades home.'**

**(The reason the last four lines sound a lot better is because I, cough, 'borrowed' them from the opening lines of 'The Odyssey', which is actually very artistic of me. Lots of people do it. And now you probably want my own writing instead, so I'll give you it. But one warning first – if you want slightly more peace of mind after this chapter do NOT look up the next two lines of the poem…) **

Chapter Four

"We need to get another sample" Jack announced. Right now it was the only way he could see forward.

"It must be something to do with the rain." Gwen was saying. "It was just normal when it fell but then it turned shiny, like it had little specks of gold dust in it. Or luck, I suppose. I know it sounds bizarre."

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked. "It could just have been the streetlamps."

"I'm sure."

"It did seem to glitter a bit when I spilt it." Jack admitted.

"So the theory is that that rain somehow dissolved your luck in it?"

"Looks that way. I'll tell Owen to go and drive past the alley on the way back and see if he can pick up another sample."

Ianto wandered over to inspect the floor again in the hope that some of the specks might still be there. But he had swept it too thoroughly and there wasn't a glimmer to be seen. Sometimes Ianto cursed his own tidiness. And his luck. But at least he seemed to have more than everyone else at the moment.

Jack gave him a grim look as he returned. "Owen's not replying."

"Maybe he's decided to stay with Tosh." Ianto suggested hopelessly.

Gwen looked between them both. "I'll go."

Jack looked for a moment as though he was going to refuse, then realised that there was no other option but to split up. "Be careful and stay in contact. Me and Ianto -" he flashed Ianto a quick grin "- will be down in the sewers."

"I take it we're going there because that's where the drainpipes lead and not just because you fancy a quick weevil hunt?"

"Precisely, Ianto."

"Well, rather you than me." Gwen smiled. "I'd better leave before you rope me in."

"Fancy a lucky charm to take with you?" Ianto inquired.

"No thanks."

.

"_Jack?"_ Gwen's voice was so quiet that Jack could barely hear her amidst the echoes of the tunnel.

"Yes? How are things going up there? Any luck?"

"_No. No, none at all."_

"Gwen?"

"_I… I can't get through the city centre."_ He heard Gwen swallow at the other end of the line. _"There's been an accident."_

"Can't you find a different route?"

"_No. You don't understand. It's the SUV. Owen's crashed the SUV." _

There was a silence at Jack's end.

"_I couldn't see…. The ambulances had gone… I don't know…"_

"Go to the alleyway. Search every inch of it and report to me as soon as you get there. Is that understood?"

"_Yes, Jack." _Gwen faltered again. _"Are you… are you getting anywhere?"_

"We think so, yes. But I need you too. And don't take any risks." Jack ended the call.

"You lied to her." Ianto said softly.

"It won't help her to know that we haven't found anything. It's bad enough not knowing what's going on with the others."

Ianto nodded in assent, although he was aware that Jack could not see him in the torchlight. The beams were pointing at the floor and totally failing to illuminate any hoards of gold dust. After everything that happened today Ianto did not find this particularly surprising. But with so much heavy rain…

"We should go down to the sewage works. That's where it will all have washed up."

"Excellent thinking there, Ianto." Jack sighed. "I should let you do this all yourself. You seem to have more luck than me right now."

"Actually I'm just better, sir." It was a vain attempt at humour, but it almost worked.

.

Gwen had to park a few streets away and she contacted Jack before leaving. Trying to drive her raging concern for Tosh and Owen out of her mind so that she could concentrate on the task at hand, she headed over to where they had been the night before.

There was already someone there.

She paused for a moment before going down, trying to place the man. Eventually she identified him as the one she had been speaking to last night. He was mindlessly striding up and down the narrow alley, bashing his fists into the wall, in a state of mind Gwen had seen far too often before. The man was mad with grief. Presumably he was yet another victim.

But there was no time for condolences now. She had a job to do.

"You!" The man snarled as soon as she entered the alley. "I knew you'd be back! Torchwood! Bloody Torchwood!"

"I'm sorry? Has something happened down here? Since last night?"

He just ignored her. "My family! All of them! Linda… Rob… Simon… I saw it! Your bloody car! But I knew you'd come back. Bloody Torchwood!"

An idea of what had happened was beginning to form in Gwen's mind, but before she had time to work it through the man lunged at her wildly. She reached for her gun, intending to ward him off.

It wasn't there. Horrified, she darted back towards the alley mouth instead.

She already knew there was going to be no such thing as a lucky escape.

**I promise that if you review I'll just thank you in a normal list rather than in another Homeric invocation to the muses. And I might even tell you what happens next. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, who this time will not be thanked in a silly way, but sensibly, in a list: thedeejay, L.A.H.H, brionyjae, Quiet Time, NikkieSheepie and Marian Locksley! **

**Impending language warning for Owen…**

Chapter Five

It lunged out of the darkness just as they were approaching their destination.

Ianto whipped out his gun and shot it – once, twice in the back of the head. The weevil slumped to the floor, dead.

The body of Jack Harkness accompanied it.

Ianto carefully moved him out of the water and laid him on the side. Scrabbling in his pocket he found a pen and some paper and scrawled a quick note.

_Meet you there._

_I. _

He folded it up and put it in Jack's hand, trusting that the man could heal himself. He gave Jack's body one last look.

Then he set off into the tunnels.

.

_Beeping. Just beeping. Can't think right… Is it a computer? A computer beeping? …Maybe Owen broke it. …Is that? …No. someone else… Can't understand what they're saying…_

_It won't stop…Still beeping… I should fix it... But I can't. Can't think how._

_Owen. Where's Owen? _

_._

Ianto kept his gun out, praying that he wouldn't encounter any more weevils. They never normally came down this end anyway. That was just…

Unlucky. Again.

A sudden urge to check on Gwen overcame him, but even as he fiddled with the comms he had a terrible foreboding of exactly what he was going to hear on the other end. Silence.

.

_This is bloody weird._

_I'm floating, right? Floating above my body. And I bloody well wish I wasn't, because it doesn't look too good right now. Maybe I should try and get a new one somewhere. This is a hospital, isn't it? They should have loads they don't need. Specially the way they're going with this one._

_Why am I here? I don't remember… I just remember being in the car and it swerving and that woman's eyes…_

_Oi! Oi, you! Stop it! That's not how you use a bloody scalpel! Where did you train? Playing fucking Operation? Leave my body alone!_

_Fucking bastards!_

_._

It couldn't be far now. He felt trapped down here. Just one more turning. Then he'd be out of these stinking sewers and back in broad daylight again. Or back in whatever else Cardiff had to offer him. Ianto wasn't fussed, so long as it wasn't that rain again.

Just one more turning…

.

_Gold dust… gold dust… Why gold dust? Supposed to look for gold dust… Something to do with luck… Luck…. Look for gold dust… Jack said. Go to the alley and look for gold dust. Help the others. Got to help the others._

_Where would it be? Something about the rain… rain… The drains, that was it. _

_I'm lying in one. That's a bit of luck. _

_What was I?… what was I meant to?… gold dust. Yes, look for gold dust. _

_There isn't any gold dust. Not in the water. It's just all red and swirly, like it's full of red smoke. _

_That's really pretty. _

**Ok, so reading through I realised that that was just one looooong cliff-hanger. Sorry guys! I'll try and get somewhere next time! **

**So, what do you want to happen? I can't promise I'll follow it, but you never know… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all reviewers of my last chapter: L.A.H.H., NikkieSheepie, thedeejay, Quiet Time, snickbamphzap, Marian Locksley and brionyjae! And now without further ado…**

Chapter Six

It had taken him ten minutes to convince the staff to let him in, bedraggled as he was. But now he was here he thought he could see it – a thin sheen on one of the finer filters.

A voice sounded suddenly in his ear.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like."

"Jack? Do you want to…?"

"No. Best if you do it, I think, given the circumstances."

Ianto reached down tentatively and scraped it up under the water, as easily as scooping up a handful of sand from a riverbed. It glittered in his cupped hand as he brought it back out again, but once it reached the air it seemed to disperse, floating away across the air like threads of cobweb. One landed on Jack, and both watched curiously as it seemed to melt back into his skin. Then the trails were gone, leaving only a few scatterings of grains in Ianto's palm.

"That must be from the people who've died." Jack said softly.

Ianto looked down at it, wondering if any of it was Tosh's or Gwen's or Owen's. "What should I do with it?"

"Keep it. You never know when you might need a little extra luck." Jack straightened up again. "Let's go and find the others."

.

Dr Brown grabbed a quick swig from a mug of tea as he made his way on his rounds. God, he hated days like this. And they didn't come much worse than this one. They'd been calling in extra doctors and everything.

"The coma patient's recovered, Dr Brown, and it looks like we'll be ready to discharge Mr Daniels soon."

The doctor looked up at the nurse. She looked as flustered as he did. "Good. We need to clear some beds if it's going to continue like this all day. How's that Japanese woman doing?"

"She's just sleeping now. Looks like she's through the worst of it."

'_I bloody well wish I was.' _He thought to himself as he put the empty teacup down. _'What a day.'_

_._

_What? What? That's not fair! I said I wanted a _new _body! A taller one which doesn't have bandages wrapped round half its chest! I don't want to be back in this one, no matter _how_ amazingly good-looking it is!_

_._

_Streetlamps on the water. Cold stars. Back-alley smell. Darkness, stillness, flickering… Voices, water, voices. Warm fingers round mine. Darkness at the edges and stillness at the centre and, and… _

**If you could make any sense of that then well done you! And yes, it is **_**another**_** cliff-hanger, but I'm sure to run out of them sooner or later. And now I have an essay I really need to finish off, so cheerio! **

**Please review. Please. Replying will give me another reason to procrastinate. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, really hurried but still heartfelt thanks before I rush off to a fancy meal. For the final time (yes, I couldn't find it in me to give you any more cliff-hangers) a huge huge thank you to my incredibly supportive reviewers: NikkieSheepie, thedeejay, L.A.H.H., Quiet Time, brionyjae, Marian Locksley and workingsomecoffeemagic! **

Chapter Seven

Owen propped himself up slightly on the pillows and eyed them critically. "I still feel spurned that you didn't come and see me earlier." he accused.

Jack turned his relief into mock annoyance. "We just saved your life and that's all you can say?"

"It wasn't anything to do with you." Owen replied smugly. "It was just luck. I'm a lucky man."

"Very lucky." Ianto added quietly.

"How's Tosh?"

"She's fine now. Just sleeping."

"So you went to see her first? I feel hurt yet again…"

"We'd only just heard you were awake."

Owen was still determined to be annoyed at something. "Why isn't Gwen sat here sobbing by my bedside then?"

Jack and Ianto glanced at each other.

"Gwen's in hospital too." Jack explained quietly. "She was attacked by someone. We think… we think it was by the man whose family you…"

"They didn't make it then." Owen's voice was suddenly subdued.

"No." Jack looked down at him helplessly. "Look, Owen, it wasn't your fault. This was all just bad luck…"

"I saw her eyes before we collided. Did you know that? I could see it. She knew what was going to happen."

"Owen…"

"How's Gwen? Don't tell me I've got her blood on my hands too."

"She's… a bit of a mess."

It seemed to Owen as though Jack was being deliberately hazy. "How much of a mess?"

"They think she'll pull through."

Owen looked to one side. "Doctors always say that."

The words hung in the air for a while as they all considered the situation.

"Apparently it was asking too much of luck to have you all on the road to recovery." Jack said bitterly.

"Why do you keep going on about luck? What's luck got to do with this? None of us have any luck! We're Torchwood!"

"I still have some spare, sir."

Jack turned round. "Sorry, Ianto?"

"I still have some luck spare, sir. Remember?"

Jack's eyes lit up.

.

"So I _was_ right." Gwen said proudly. "I told you all, didn't I?"

Owen humphed. "I still don't believe it. Didn't you keep any as evidence?"

They were all sat around the conference table again, eating a celebratory pizza. Admittedly Tosh was still a little pale, Gwen was on crutches and Owen was exempt from any kind of manual labour until a doctor deemed him fully healed, much to his joy (Jack already had a feeling that he was going to need a second medical opinion on this), but they were all there. Mostly.

"I told you: we gave Ianto's spare luck to Gwen."

"Thank you Ianto." Gwen said dutifully.

"Just use it well, that's all. I was keeping it for a special occasion."

"Like what?" Tosh asked.

Ianto frowned. "I would have thought of something."

"Or you would have kept it in a little box on the dresser and never have got round to using it."

"True."

"Well, _I_ was planning on entering the lottery with it."

"Gwen, you need a phenomenal amount of luck to win that. I don't think you have that much left at the moment."

"I've told you, it's not luck, just coincidence."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't waste it on you then, Owen." Ianto rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "I hate to think what you would have spent it on."

"Err… probably the lottery. Will you put me a ticket on, Gwen?"

"Only if I get a share of the winnings."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Put one on for Torchwood too, while you're at it. We could buy a new sofa with it, or something."

"Or more pizza." Owen supplied.

"Actually, I think I have the perfect idea." Tosh announced.

Everyone turned to her. "What?"

"Umbrellas."

**Coming soon… About five essays on various different topics, several horrendous translations, and, hopefully, another story, because I feel like I let Ianto off too lightly in this one… **


End file.
